Dungeon, Sweet Dungeon
"Dungeon, Sweet Dungeon" is a Season 5 thread written on May 2, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey threw her head back as the wind kissed her cheeks and as she listened to the flapping of Shadow’s wings. It felt so right to be up in the sky on Shadow again not only because she missed her sister terribly, but because she didn’t think she ever would again. The fact that she had actually died…she had actually stopped living for a little while sent chills down her spine. Sure, Midgardsormr was merciful enough to save her and Greg, but it’s awful to think about. She would not be here right now. She wouldn’t be with her friends. Warren….Asha…Haddock…Shadow…her parents…they would’ve had to go on without her. It was…horrible to think about. She was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts when she heard Shadow crooning under her. The Night Fury was looking up at her with a concerned look. Grey simply smiled and hugged the Night Fury’s neck. “Don’t worry, girl,” she said. “I’m okay. I–” She stopped when she saw a familiar building standing on the horizon. “The Dungeon…we’re back, girl. We’re back.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled as he saw the dungeon close approaching. Of course he did not see this from his saddle. Oh no, he saw it from beneath his dragon, Barry Manilow’s neck as he held on with both his arms and legs. After being apart for so long the dragon and rider wanted to be as close as they could. “Look boy, we’re almost home. We’ve had to change location but it’s still the same old place.” He assured the Monstrous Nightmare. Barry roared in delight to be home. '''Maya Lindholm: '''Maya had managed to drag Akkey out of her room that day. Ever since the incident with Fenrir, she wouldn’t let anyone near her, nor would she speak with them. It took both her and Tree everything they had to even make the half breed open the door for them. Today was an enormous accomplishment. The sisters were sitting just outside the dungeon, watching the clear sky in silence. Akkey still fidgeted from where she sat, looking around her nervously as if she expected the wolf to pop up again. Her fingers twitched as they hovered near her weapon, “Alright, I came out to get some fresh air. Can I go back now? Please?” She whispered the last part Maya looked at her sister sadly, wanting to make her stay outside but knowing she couldn’t. It’s only been five minutes, “Alright, let’s go– what?” She squinted up, something catching her attention from the corner of her eye, the glare of the sun blinding her momentarily. There were dots… plenty of fast moving, flying dots in the sky. They were heading directly for the dungeon. “Akkey. Akkey, I think…” Maya straightened in her wheelchair excitedly, straining to see the approaching figures clearly, “I think that’s them! They’re back!” She wheeled herself around and headed inside, calling out to the rebels. “The rescue party is back! With our dragons!” '''Seasick: '''The flight back to the dungeon went quite smoothly for everyone. Seasick was quite happy that Furious was able to fly once again, and the two chatted the whole journey home. There was an overall sense of happiness and peace among the group, as everyone was relieved that Grey and Greg were alive and well, and that the conflict with the dragons was resolved. However, there was still much to do back at the dungeon, and Seasick was unsure of what future events would occur. During a quite moment among the group, Seasick asked aloud, “so what are we going to do when we reach the dungeon? What are we going to tell everyone?” '''Kira Mær: 'Kira relaxed outside, enjoying the new view of the mountains and letting her mind drift. She felt the scar tissue on her arm, barely remembering much from the event that gave her it. She looked up to see the dragons and their riders along the horizon and smiled. Category:Events Category:Season 5 Category:Grey Bergman Category:Greg Ericson Category:Seasick Category:Kira Mær Category:Maya Lindholm